Fix You
by TheyCallMeSnow
Summary: "It will guide you home, Lily" "Thanks, Alice." Songfic to Coldplay's "Fix You"


**So, I know I should be working on **_**The Secrets Nobody Tells Me**_**, but I just had inspiration, so, I wrote this. DON'T HATE ME! Chapter 6 will be up soon enough!**

**~Snow**

**Disclaimer: The song **_**"Fix You"**_** belongs to Coldplay. I do not own anything. But I do LOVE the song. :)**

Fix You

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed . . ."_

Lily Evans slumped to the floor of her Head Girl dormitory in a tired, crying heap. The day had been horrible for her, in every single way possible. That morning, she had received a letter from a Ministry owl, notifying her of her parent's deaths due to a Death Eater attack.

"_When you get what you want, but not what you need . . ."_

In her arms, she cradled a picture of her, a sour-faced Petunia, and their parents. They had had the family picture taken about a month into Lily's summer Holidays after her Sixth year, and Petunia was in a rotten mood because Lily could practice magic out of school now.

She'd begged her mom to send it to her earlier that week. Now it was hers. But her parents…

They were long gone.

"_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep…stuck in reverse. And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lost something you can't replace . . ."_

She lay in bed that night, wanting the comfort only one person could give her. But he was probably off snogging some Hufflepuff in a broom closet, so Lily tried hard not to wish for his presence. Besides, James wouldn't care.

She finally let the tears she'd been holding in all day flow freely down her cheeks as she squeezed the teddy bear she'd had since she was born. They streamed down her cheeks and onto the lavender mattress.

Her parents weren't coming back.

Ever.

"_When you love someone but it goes to waste…could it be worse?"_

James wasn't in their common room that night when Lily went down, just to check. So she went back upstairs, to her dorm. He probably didn't love her back anyway. Why would he?

"_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones . . ."_

After a sleepless night, Lily trudged into the Great Hall. No one, not even her best friend since first year, Alice, knew her parents were dead. Her face was a mask, turned to "happy mode."

Alice could see right through the mask.

She handed Lily an unlit candle. "Here, she said, I was going to wait for your birthday, but it looks like you need it right now." She said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It will light you home," was all the brunette said.

"_And I will try…to Fix You . . ."_

"Lily!" she kept walking. She didn't want to talk to him. Didn't want him to see her like this. She was perfectly fine on her own. Alone.

He grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, "What do you want, James?" she asked.

As he looked into her emerald eyes, he knew there was something wrong that he couldn't ignore.

"I _will_ try to fix you." And then he was gone.

The words kept rolling around in her head.

He cared.

He _cared_.

"_And high up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go . . ."_

The rest of Lily Evans's day was easier. Just knowing that he would try to make it all better. But…James didn't even know what was wrong…

After dinner, after she took off her "happy" mask, Lily went back to the dorms she shared with no one but James.

There she would find peace.

She knew James would find a way.

He would _always_ find a way.

And even if he thought he didn't…she knew that he'd make her feel better by laughing at himself.

"_But if you never try, then you'll never know, just what you're worth . . ."_

She would try. Try to move on and get over it all. She didn't know, but she had to.

Because she knew she was important.

To James. To Alice. To Marlene. To Remus. To Peter. To Sirius.

To _Herself_.

She would be alright.

"_Lights will guide you home…and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you . . ."_

Lily got out the candle that Alice had given her. She lit it, and as it threw light onto the walls, she saw that it wasn't just light: it was pictures. Images: a story.

"_Tears stream down your face, when you lose something . . ."_

Lily's story. It was Lily's story. She was crying now, not because she was sad, not because her parents were dead. No, she was crying about something infinitely more important. She was crying because she had been wasting everything she had been given. All the time she had been _gifted_. Wasted.

So much time.

"_You cannot be replaced . . ."_

"James!" she yelled, "wait up!" he was walking down the corridor ahead of her.

"Yeah Lils?" he asked as he waited for her to catch up to him.

"James, I…" she paused. "I just wanted to tell you that you cannot be replaced."

He grinned at her, dumbfounded, as she ran off blushing.

"_Lights will guide you home . . ."_

"Thank you, Alice," Lily said as she hugged her best friend, "thank you so much."

"I told you it would guide you home."

"_And ignite your bones . . ."_

"Lily, I…" James stammered, running his fingers through his hair, "I think—no, scratch that—I _know_ that I love you."

And then he kissed her. She had been waiting for him to kiss her all year long. He loved her. James…

_Loved_ her.

He was constant.

_"And I will try…to fix you."_

"I love you too, James."

**THE END**

**Oooh! I'm **_**really**_** liking this one. Tell me what you think, will you?**

**In other words: **

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
